


FNAF: A Predator's Favorite

by NBCWerewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brainwashing, Character Death, F/M, Kidnapping, hints of stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: Every monster has a favorite prey. For a certain gold bunny, it's children. For those caught by him, it's a death sentence, one served within the body of an animatronic mascot. But what happens to those that survive? Don't want to find out? Well, then don't sign your name on the reaper's list.Ugh...why do I do this to myself? I typed this beast up instead of working on '404's' update. THIS LITERALLY TOOK ME ALL DAY! Also, this thing is MASSIVE, so pick a day off to read. DXI'm sorry; it's not my fault I keep coming up with other fanfic ideas while typing. ;-;This was something I just indulged in, humored. It was mostly based off of Dawko's Youtube video, "The Birthday", as well as a few tidbits I remembered from the books. One way or another, all of Afton's victims become part of his little family~





	FNAF: A Predator's Favorite

There was nothing to see. Only darkness.

There was nothing to reach for, to help her break free. She was secured to a chair by her wrists and ankles. Her eyes were stinging and her throat was dry, all from crying. There was nothing left in her to cry out. Instead, she let her head hang, short reddish-brown hair dangling at either side of her vision. What little vision she had, anyway. There was an itch on the bridge of her nose. With her hands restrained, she had no choice but to try and relieve it by pushing up on her glasses with a shoulder. If she could just go back in time and prevent herself from EVER messing with the likes of HIM...

Perhaps her brother would still be alive.

Silence was her only companion, her captor not present. She wished now she'd never set eyes on him. With nothing to look forward to, no help to come save her, she let her head fall back against the chair, eyes closing. All she could do now was indulge in memory, one more time. Her small body shifted uncomfortably in its restraints, her jacket and jeans only offering so much warmth against the chill of the room. She tried to pay it no mind, letting it wander, instead.

She mentally went back to the beginning, when all of this started.

Late November. Everyone was getting set up for Christmas, their stomachs and fridges still full from Thanksgiving. Already, scents of the holidays were filling the chilling air, sometimes that of hot cocoa, other times that of peppermint or pumpkin spice. Families all around the neighborhood were out and decorating their houses, filling their front yards with animated lighted figures of reindeer and Santa. Some of the neighbors were fussing over their light strings being an inch too short. Others were covering their home's trees with strings of popcorn and other edibles--just to complain about animals diving in to take a nibble.

Their own house had still been bare, neither of them really up for decorating. It was, after all, the first Christmas season they'd be spending without their parents. The funeral had been months ago. Their only saving grace was the fact that her older brother wasn't far from turning 18; therefore, he was allowed to handle all final arrangements. They still had the house, thanks to their parents' insurance. Her brother now worked, while she attended school. Her first year in high school, actually. A shame she'd never get to see her first prom...or even graduate. She hadn't wanted to do much of anything since school let out for the holidays. All she could muster the energy for was to get up out of bed, get dressed, and walk downstairs to flop down on the living room couch. There was nothing to watch on TV beyond re-runs and Christmas specials. Her brother eventually found her, hating to see her so down like this. He'd trimmed his somewhat long, dark hair, garbed in a Winter coat and jeans. With a soft sigh, he moved to sit beside her, careful not to sit on her.

"You holding up okay, Faye?"

She mustered up a shrug. "I guess..."

"...Hey, uh...I know it's gonna be a little harder with Mom and Dad gone, but...we'll pull through. I mean, we kept the house, bills will be paid."

She didn't respond, blank gaze still stuck to the TV screen.

"Think you're up to decorate?"

Nothing.

"C'mon, you used to be crazy about it."

"Mom and Dad were still here to help."

"...Yeah, they were. I'm sorry, squirt. I know there isn't much I can say to make this better...but...y'know, I can't stand to see ya like this. You've been all smiles since the day you were born."

Again, nothing.

A thoughtful expression took to his face. Smirking, he then stood up. "Alright, let's go do something to boost the positivity, here."

"Like what, Mitch?"

"What about that pizzeria that opened up, not long ago? We've both been curious about it; just never went."

She stared up at him, finally.

"Yeah, I think it would do you some good. C'mon, grab your shoes. We'll go get a bite, play some games. Then come back and decorate."

Hm. He'd been in an upbeat mood, suddenly. Still, it was something other than sitting on the couch, all day. They were soon in the car and on their way. The first time she'd laid eyes on the cream-colored building with a red roof had been...what's the word...magical. From outside, it didn't look to offer much. But inside...sounds and color came to life. Music played from both the show stage and the many arcade games. Distant lights flashed and changed colors to the beat of the songs played by the animatronic characters on stage. She didn't know much about them, but she did know their names: Bonnie the Bunny, Freddy Fazbear, and Chica the Chicken. There was a fourth one, Foxy the Pirate. That one, she wanted to see, most. At the front counter, a woman greeted them. "Do you have any reservations?" she asked. Mitch was quick to address her, leaving his kid sister alone for a moment. Little Faye tucked her hands in the pockets of her white jacket, curious light-blue eyes shifting about from behind her glasses. There were other kids, some her age, some younger. Running, screaming, laughing. Some with plush dolls of the main mascots in their hands, others with tickets. Some were seated with their friends and parents, snacking on pizza.

Looked like fun. At first.

"Would you guys like to make reservations for her birthday party?" the woman questioned, next. Alert to the mentioning, Faye turned to find her brother looking back at her. He seemed to be considering it. "Y'know what--yeah. Let's do it," he decided, retrieving his payment card while the woman began to type away at her computer. "All right, first and last name, please," she stated, typing it out as Mitch spelled out his sister's name. He may as well have been adding her name to the Reaper's list. Faye knew her birthday wasn't for a few weeks, yet. She'd almost been a Christmas baby. Almost. But she'd arrived a few days early. "And how old will you be turning, sweetie?" the woman asked on as she focused then on Faye. The small brunette seemed perplexed, digging the toe of her black shoes against the carpet flooring. "Fourteen," she replied. "Well, then happy early birthday," the lady smiled, invitingly. "Thank you," Faye lowly muttered, gaze back on the activities in the rooms, beyond. Soon enough, she and her brother Mitch were entering one of them, taking in the sight of the dining hall. Her brother suggested games, first. After all, he doubted she'd be hungry, yet.

She'd countered with wanting to check out the prize wall. What would be the sense in playing games and collecting tickets if there wasn't anything she wanted to win? They walked by the prize corner, first. Obviously, there were cheaper prizes: candy, stickers, rubber bounce balls depicting images of the mascot characters, key chains. Faye peered up from the glass display case, finding the plush dolls on shelves. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy. Who was the gold bear? Who was the gold bunny, for that matter? "One of those," she smirked, raising a brow as she momentarily rested her head on crossed arms, leaning against the counter. "One of...the gold ones? Shoot, that's a thousand tickets per plush, squirt. You sure?" Mitch commented, deep-green eyes falling to his sibling. She wasn't fazed, "You suggested games, and I need an incentive to play."

Fair enough.

"All right. Game Day, it is," he gave in, quick to lead her back towards the arcade. For a good several hours, the painful and harsh reality of the outside world had been forgotten, replaced by the thrills and excitement of a friendly sibling rivalry. Game after game, they played, sometimes as a team, sometimes against each other. And for a time, Mitch had gotten to see a side of his sister he hadn't seen since their parents' passing: her smile. He didn't even mind if she beat him in a race, or if he somehow crashed his on-screen vehicle during a lap. She was having fun, enjoying herself. A rare sight, in his eyes. He was happy to see this side of her make its return. That may have explained why when they'd run out of tokens that he didn't hesitate to go and pay up for more. Their games carried on until they'd both gotten hungry. By then, Mitch called a Time Out for "fuel". "Tanks are empty; we need to reload," he played, getting Faye to giggle. "Okay. I'm getting hungry, too. How long have we been playing?" she prompted, stepping down off the dance platform they'd been standing on. To that, her brother rolled up a sleeve to check his watch. "Let's see...almost five hours."

"Five HOURS? How many tickets did we stack up?" she asked, next.

"No clue. Why don't we go find out before we sit and eat?"

"Yeah!"

The siblings made a return trip to the prize corner. Mitch turned over their bundled tickets, and the man behind the counter inserted them into a machine to count them. A small scrap of paper was printed, which the man took to read. "A thousand and three," he announced, he and Mitch smirking at the young girl's brief moment of celebration. "Heh, that's plenty to get one of our gold plush dolls. Or you could get two of our standard plush dolls and some smaller prizes?" the man offered, motioning from the prize wall to the display case. The youngest sibling cast a glance to the eldest, then neared the counter to peer up at the wall. "Who ARE the gold ones, anyway?" she wondered.

"Hm? Oh, the characters? Heh, those were the original mascots from the first location. You may have heard of it: Fredbear's Family Diner?"

Both siblings shook their heads.

"Ah, well, this one here is Fredbear, and this one's his stage buddy, SpringBonnie. Drew in quite the crowds, back in those days. We don't have the original animatronics anymore, but...occasionally, a costume mascot will make a rare appearance. So, interested in taking one of 'em home?" The man stepped near the gold dolls, waiting for Faye's response. "Hmm...SpringBonnie, you said? Yeah, the bunny," she decided, giving her thanks as the man reached to take the gold bunny plush down from its spot on the upper shelf. She looked the large doll over while the man turned in their collected tickets. It looked a bit different from the normal Bonnie plush, but was gold with cream highlights and sported a purple bow tie. Its green eyes were glass, reflecting what light shone on them. With the remaining tickets, Mitch opted for a stick of gum. "For after lunch," he stated, tucking it in his back pocket. "So, happy now? Want to go eat?" His sister nodded, and they bid another thanks in their departure for the dining hall.

****************************

The first encounter came when the pair chose to split up: Mitch, to go order their pizzas, and Faye, to find the two some empty seats. Her SpringBonnie plush in both arms, she walked by table after table, looking to pick the best spot. Almost all tables were full, except for one the furthest away from the show stage. One half of this table was empty. Shrugging, Faye made her decision and went about picking out her seat. Just before she could sit, the plush in her arms was ripped away from her. "Hey!" She turned, finding the culprit running away. A blond-haired boy with freckles, not much older than her. "Ha-ha!" he taunted, dashing off towards the arcade in hopes of losing her. "That's mine! Give it back!" she yelled after him, hot on his heels. "It's mine now, loser!" he shouted over his shoulder, her plush under his arm. The chase was thankfully short, as the boy rounded one large racing machine--only to skid to a stop. She stopped abruptly as well, spotting the "barricade". This character was tall, more-so than anyone Faye had ever met. A yellow bunny, sporting thin ears, a purple bow tie and vest, and...quite an unnervingly-wide grin. The costume's permanently half-closed purple eyes were "focused" on the young boy. "Uh oh--looks like we have a thief in the house. Now, that's not very nice of you, is it?~" the bunny spoke with a cartoon-like tone, body hunching down and hands at his knees.

It was if a switch had been flipped, as the boy lowered his head. "No..."

A human-like stitched hand was outstretched to the boy. "Why don't ya hand that over and apologize, hm? I don't wanna have to tell Freddy you've been a naughty boy. He probably won't like it." Convinced, the boy reluctantly gave him his plush counterpart, then turned to return to his table--stopping again to avoid bumping into Faye. "Sorry..." he mumbled to her. An eye narrowed, she did the tomboyish thing, and lifted a foot to stomp its heel on his toes. The boy cried out, hurrying to back away from her and take off running by her. She didn't seem remorseful. "Jerkwad," she said under her breath, suddenly realizing she was still in the company of the gold bunny. His "focus" was on her, now. "That wasn't very nice now, either," he stated, having witnessed her stunt. "Karma," she excused, shrugging. He silently handed back her plush, which she took with a small word of thanks. "Wait..." She held up her plush, then peered at him. Then back at the plush, then at him. She quirked a brow. He chuckled, aware she was piecing it together. "Surprised? It's me, SpringBonnie!" he beamed, rather animated in his introductory pose. She exhaled a laugh of sorts. "Seriously?! Well, um, thank you for helping me get my plush back. My brother and I worked hard to rack up the tickets," she spoke.

"Worked, hm? I'd say you played just a little harder," he teased, leaning close to tap her nose with a finger. She couldn't resist a giggle. "Say, what's your name, kiddo?" he asked, curiously tilting his head. Her plush back in her embrace, she briefly lowered her head, "Faye." His own tilted the other way, ears faintly bouncing. "Faye? Wow, that's a fun name! I don't know too many Faye's." Another shy smile, and she explained, "My mom's choice." SpringBonnie didn't respond, momentarily silent as he seemingly observed her. She found it a bit creepy. She startled, catching her brother's voice calling for her. "I gotta go. My bro's waiting for me," she pardoned herself, turning then to jog off toward their table. The rabbit silently stood, watching her a minute longer before turning to walk off. Eerily strange, but Faye brushed it off. She'd meet the rabbit again, later in the day. After a humorous conversation over their pizzas, Mitch sat back in his chair. "Haa, alright. I need to hit the boys' room for a few minutes. You need to go?" he offered, to which Faye shook her head. "Okay, then stay right here. Eat your pizza," he instructed, getting to his feet. "I don't think you're technically a boy, anymore," his sister picked, taking hold of her cup. "Tsk, fine--MEN'S room, then. Miss Politically-Correct," he joked back, stepping away from the table. Tauntingly, she quirked a brow, inserting her straw in her mouth. He'd vanished from sight by the time she'd reached the bottom of her cup, loud slurping sounds signaling so. The straw was pulled from her lips, a sigh following. Her gaze fell to the plush bunny near her plate. In an instant, she didn't feel alone. A chill climbed her spine.

Over her left shoulder, she peeked. Bared teeth were positioned beside her. With a shriek, she whipped around in her chair, chucking her empty cup at whatever was there--before falling out of said seat. On her back, she pushed to sit up, spotting the person responsible. "Goodness! I didn't mean to scare ya, kiddo," SpringBonnie said, gently rubbing the spot on his snout from where the cup had made contact. "You okay?" The girl calmed herself, a hand lifting to readjust her glasses, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just wasn't expecting Jaws to pop up next to me," she lightly joked. She watched as he stepped around her chair and lowered himself to offer a hand to her. She accepted, letting him tug her back to her feet. "I'll give ya a warning, next time. Oh! You didn't tell me your birthday was coming up," he said, suddenly reminded. "You celebrating it, here?"

"Erm, yeah." Her brows furrowed. "Wait, how'd you--"

"Your name's on the list, silly. It's 'Faye Wilson', isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Gosh, I can hardly wait! We're gonna have so much fun, next visit!"

He was oddly excited, wasn't he? Must be part of his character. "I'll be sure to look for you in the next few weeks. I'm gonna have something special in store for ya!" he claimed. A playful ruffling of her hair followed, and he walked by. Smoothing down her hair, she watched him leave, wondering why there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't fade by the time Mitch returned. "Hey, squirt--c'mon. Foxy's got one last show before the restaurant closes," he called to her. With a soft sigh, she gathered up her plush and followed him to the Cove.

**************************

The second encounter was on the day of her birthday party.

Her brother had woken her, that morning. The plush they'd worked to win her was nestled with her on her pillow. To keep another bratty kid from stealing it, she left it there, getting up to dress and pull on her jacket. The weather was getting cold. It would soon snow. Breakfast was skipped in favor of making the drive over to Freddy Fazbear's. The place wasn't as busy as last visit, but granted, it was earlier in the day. Upon arrival and entry, they were greeted by the receptionist, whom asked them about a reservation. Just like last time. Mitch confirmed this, giving her their names. The woman warmed up to them quickly, motioning to strap a special band around Faye's wrist. "It lets the animatronics interact with you," she'd explained as Faye almost admired her new accessory. A simple rubber wrist band with fancy electronic bits built in. Since there weren't many kids around the stage, Faye eagerly wanted to see this thing work its magic. "As the birthday girl wishes," Mitch played along, kneeling to give her a piggy-back ride to the stage. There, they'd find an electronic post, where she was able to scan her wrist band. Immediately after their song, the band's added programming kicked in. "Hey, everyone! I think a birthday band was just detected," Freddy began, looking from Bonnie to Chica, and then to the post. "Golly, another birthday? Gosh, whose it it?" Bonnie piped in, dialogue rather eager. "Why don't we get their name, first? Heya, little one! Why don't you tell us who you are, hm? Just push the button on the panel there to speak to us," Chica instructed, gesturing with her free hand to the post before the two siblings. Mitch then reached to press down and hold the button, signaling Faye to speak. She then stated her name.

"Faye Wilson? That's a cool name! We should put that in our title. 'Faye Wilson and the Fazbear Band'," Bonnie said, getting the younger sibling to giggle.

"That sounds more like a book title, Bon," Chica gently refused. "But it would be a book worth reading. Wouldn't it, Freddy?" the purple bunny joked on. The bear chuckled, eyes shortly closing, "It certainly would. But we're not here to talk about books. Now, today's your birthday, is it? How old are you now, Faye?" Again, Mitch pressed down the button. "Fourteen," Faye answered. The bear's ears perked, "Fourteen? What a number!"

"That's about as many songs I've memorized!" Bonnie put in.

"And as many pizzas as I've eaten--this week, alone!" Chica added. "Fourteen pizzas?" Bonnie turned his head to look at the chicken. "Y'know, maybe you should consider going on a diet? Watch your figure."

"Heh--you're one to talk! And besides, our pizzas are the best! I could chow down on 'em, all day!"

The minor banter pulled another smile and further giggles from the young girl on his back. Mitch was honestly glad to hear them. Giggling at least meant she wasn't drowning in depression. "Now, now. Let's not fight. Today's a special day! We're celebrating Faye's birthday! So, why don't we sing you a special birthday song?" Freddy continued, again looking toward the posted panel. Faye waited for her brother to hit the button, "Sure!" At that, Bonnie reset his hold on his guitar, hands posed as if to play. Freddy's microphone-wielding arm lifted it to his mouth, as he and Chica began to sing to Bonnie's beginning notes. Both siblings watched and listened through the song's entirety, Mitch occasionally sparing a look to his sister. She seemed happy. Good. When the characters finished their performance, Freddy lowered his mic. "So, what did you think? Did you enjoy the song?" he asked. "Heh, I sure did. Thank you!" Faye replied when she could. "Aw, glad to hear it, kiddo! It was a blast to perform for you," Bonnie 'smiled', ears bouncing. "Don't forget to have a slice for me. Pepperoni and olives are the best!" Chica told her. Bonnie 'cringed', "Yuck! Olives on a pizza? C'mon, Chica..."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it, Bon."

Chuckling, Freddy spoke up, once more, "I'm glad you enjoyed our performance today, little one. We all wish you a happy birthday, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Enjoy your stay, and have lots of fun!"

A hand rose from Bonnie's guitar, the bunny holding it by his muzzle. "Seriously, though: don't ask for olives."

Chica was quick to turn on the rabbit, "Bonnie!"

Another bit of a chuckle from Freddy, and all three waved at her. "See you next time!" the bear finished. The band then reset to their usual stances, waiting for their next performance, as the curtains closed before them. "Bye, and thank you," Faye called again, aware that they couldn't hear her, but what was the harm? "Pretty cool, huh?" Mitch grinned at her, finally setting her back down on the floor. "You up for some games before the party?" His sibling nodded in kind, "We're going for the Fredbear plush, this time." A short laugh signaled her brother's confirmation, and off they went to play. The party in question halted their progress, however. A couple hours in, the announcement was made for involved parties to return to their assigned tables. Faye and Mitch sat alone, casually talking while the youngest sibling counted up their tickets, thus far. "Spazz, not even four hundred, yet. I could have sworn we had more than this, last time," she 'complained', tucking their tickets in her pant pocket. "We've also just been playing for a couple hours. Last time took us five," Mitch countered, taking a sip from his drink. There was a small jingle, alerting Mitch of a text message. "One sec, that might be my boss," he stated, withdrawing it to read. Left in silence, Faye casually gave the restaurant a good look. There were more artworks on the walls since last time. A few more balloons had gotten loose, stuck to the ceiling. Someone needed to clean that one table, over there. Looks like the occupants had already left. Her eyes trailed to the far wall, noting that the 'Employees Only' door was open.

Not only open, but a certain bunny was standing in it. Still. Silent. Staring.

She initially wanted to wave, but...an eerie feeling creeping up her back discouraged it. Instead, her rising arm lowered to rest on the table. "I don't like the way that rabbit's staring at me," she stated, Mitch glancing up from his phone. Green eyes drifted from her to the costumed person in the doorway. "You don't, huh?" The man set his phone down, casually straightening his jacket. He then stood, purposely scooting his chair across the floor to emit a loud noise. 'SpringBonnie' jumped, quick to take hold of the door's handle and close it in his departure. "There ya go, problem solved," Mitch smirked, his sister snickering as he sat back down. "Thanks, bro," she smiled. "Anytime, squirt. What are big bros for?" he shrugged back, quieting down as their pizzas were brought out to them. Typical conversation ensued as they ate, the subject of the gold rabbit temporarily forgotten. That changed when they'd finished their meal. As they conversed, Faye noticed her brother go silent, gaze averted and focused on something behind her. She saw a brow raise. "What? What is it?" she wondered, her own brows furrowed. Curious, she turned to look--recoiling at the sudden close-up of SpringBonnie's grinning face. "Hiya, Faye! Welcome back! And happy birthday!" he greeted, this time holding her complimentary cake. Without a word, Faye sat and tried to calm herself down, a hand at her chest. Mitch chuckled, "Y'know, you really shouldn't continue to give her heart attacks, my dude."

"Never my intention, big brother," the rabbit joked back, trying to maintain his friendly demeanor as he put their cake down. "I'm just thrilled to see you both back, is all." His attention once again went back to Faye. "Hey, you got one of those new wrist bands! Have you tried it out at the show stage, yet?" She nodded, subconsciously touching said band, "Bonnie and Chica were funny. I hope their fighting doesn't get any worse." He waved it off, "Nah. They're usually like that. They never intend to be mean to each other; just get ya to laugh." That was good to know. It wouldn't be a welcomed thing if the mascots began fighting amongst themselves. "Well, I guess I better skedaddle. Enjoy your cake, Faye! If ya need anything, just come find me," 'SpringBonnie' spoke, stepping around Faye's side of the table to walk passed Mitch. With their focus on cutting their dessert, neither of them saw the rabbit's act of stealing the elder sibling's phone...

********************************

"Alrighty, that's one Fredbear plush for a lucky birthday girl," said the attendant at the prize counter. She handed over Faye's new plush, as well as an added bag of candy. "Enjoy, and happy birthday!" Faye accepted, giving back her thanks, and returned to her brother's side. Said man had been waiting by the exit. It was almost closing time. "Got everything you wanted?" he asked, which she confirmed. "Ah, glad to know your birthday was a good one. We should head back, now. Maybe finish decorating for Christmas. Only days away now, and I've gifts to wrap," her brother said, the two of them nearing the doors. "Just a quick check to make sure I've got everything I...don't have my phone. What the heck?" His hands searched his pockets, but his device was missing. "That's not good. Where did it go? Did I leave it on the table?" Both turned to re-enter the dining hall. Almost empty of guests. "Geez...okay. We'll start looking here, and then go to the arcade. Maybe I dropped it, somewhere," he assumed, Faye walking quietly after him. Under tables and chairs, he looked. Those people who remained, he even questioned about any sighting of a phone. Nobody claimed to see one. Giving up on the dining hall, he led Faye to the arcade. Lots more to search about, here. Still, the brunette was silent, watching her brother fume the longer he went without finding his personal belonging. She eventually paused, ears having caught a faint noise. She thought it was one of the games, at first. Until she heard it again. She peered back, finding 'SpringBonnie' leering from behind a large game console. He waved a hand at her, then beckoned her closer. She tilted her head, watching him. Then her body turned, she casting a glance back at Mitch as she approached the rabbit. "Need something?" she asked him.

"Aw, not really, kiddo. It's just that I forgot something super important: the party's about over, and I still haven't given ya your birthday present, yet. I was hoping I could give it to you before you leave." He looked back up to Mitch. "What's your brother doing?"

"Looking for his cellphone. I think he lost it, somewhere," Faye answered, hiding her annoyance. "Hope so, honestly. He never puts the darn thing down."

"Shoot, I hope nobody's taken it. Too many quick fingers around, I tell ya. We can help him look, but first, uh...how 'bout that present, huh?" 'SpringBonnie' pointed over his shoulder with a thumb.

"Okay. But it'll have to be quick."

"Wonderful! Just follow me. It's back this way."

He led her out of view of the remaining adults, out of view of the security cameras. Away from the arcade, they walked, Faye behind the large rabbit, the whole way holding her Fredbear plush close. They proceeded down halls she wasn't familiar with, walls void of any decor. "Spring...where are we going?" she dared to ask, uncomfortable. "To a secret room, pal. A place where no kid's gonna steal your present. I kept it safe for you, back here," he replied, barely looking at her. "What did you get me?" she questioned, next. He somewhat laughed, "That's a surprise~" 'Good or bad?' she wondered to herself. They soon enough arrived at the mentioned room, the rabbit opening the door for her. "Birthday girl first," he said, patient as she walked in. The light was turned on, the door closed after them. Inside, Faye let her brows rise, impressed with the collection of animatronic parts that were hidden, back here. "Why don't ya take a look around? I'm gonna look for your gift, real quick. I'm sure I put it back here, somewhere," the rabbit suggested, gently pushing against her back before stepping away to look for...something. Her eyes narrowed at him behind her glasses. There was something strange about his tone. He was awfully cheerful. Nonetheless, she did as he said, giving the room's contents a look. Besides the animatronic parts, there were also some complete metal skeletons--supposedly meant for the mascots on stage. There were empty character heads on shelves, repair tools planted here and there. Around the maintenance table, she stepped, hesitating when she caught sight of another animatronic. It looked like 'SpringBonnie', but with a smaller, subtle grin and larger ears. It also didn't have a vest, but it did have a purple bow tie. Unlike Freddy and the band, this one had five-digit hands. It wasn't active, hinted at by the closing of its eyes. Adjusting her grip on her plush, Faye wandered near, trying to get a better look. Was THIS the real SpringBonnie?

...What was that stuff coating his fingertips?

"Ah! Found it~ Where'd ya go, pal?" Faye turned at his voice, finding the other 'SpringBonnie' looming around the table. "There you are~ I found your pres--" He halted, realizing where she was standing. "What'cha doing there, kiddo?" She met his "gaze", faintly gesturing to the dormant animatronic behind her, "Who...who's this? What's it doing back here, and not out there with the others?" Light-blue eyes gauged him, noting how he gripped the table's edge with one hand, and kept the other behind his back. Something was telling her to run for it. Another glance between the two gold rabbits, and she inhaled a breath. "That's not a toy at your back, is it?" Her heart pounded the instant his fingers clenched the table's edge. With the words he spoke next, his voice was no longer cartoon-like and happy, but dark. "Smart kid~" At the same time he revealed the gleaming knife he'd been holding, she bolted under the table. He moved to try and reach for her, but it only resulted in her lifting up and tossing the table his way, tools and other objects falling to the floor. In a pinch, she was stronger than she typically needed to be. With him recoiling, she took that precious few seconds to unlock and throw open the door, rushing out into the hall. The gradual footsteps to follow her pushed her to run faster. He would catch her, she knew. No way was she faster than him. She needed to think fast. A partially-open vent was her best bet, as well as her saving grace. Ducking into it, she just barely avoided capture, hearing the loud protests of the rabbit hot on her tail. Still clinging to her plush, she crawled along on three limbs, not daring to glance back until she'd reached the vent's other mouth. Cautiously, she slipped out, finding no trace of the rabbit. She was back in the arcade. Onward, she ran, hoping to hide among the game consoles. Instead, she nearly screamed as a pair of arms caught hold of her.

Her brother.

"Whoa! Hey, squirt, what's the hurry? Look, I found my phone. Don't know how it ended up behind a--okay!" He was interrupted then by the hug she suddenly gave him. "Alright, I think it's time we left. They're closing now, anyway," Mitch decided, carrying his sibling out through Fazbear's doors. Faye didn't tell him about her nearly fatal encounter with the bunny. Instead, she let him carry her out to the car, unable to resist peering back inside. She nearly shivered, sighting the rabbit giving her an eerie wave in farewell.

*********************************

She dreaded going back. She didn't want to go back. But a friend from school invited her to a Christmas party, there. Mitch had even volunteered to go with her. Supervise. Fine with her.

She worried about seeing HIM, again. Would he be there, that day? She prayed not. The guy in the suit had to had SOME days off, right? To her relief, she did not see him upon arrival. She didn't see him as she sat through another performance from the Fazbear Band. She didn't see him during their meal, or throughout their day of playing games. She didn't see him on her way to and from the restrooms, either. The "Employees Only" door had stayed shut. Hours into their visit, she didn't see a sign of him. Was he back in the "secret room"? She didn't really want to go find out. He didn't seem to be present, and that's what mattered. For once, she was able to calm down, enjoy herself. She helped win tickets to earn herself one of the standard plush dolls, these having little Santa hats on their heads. Heh...maybe the rabbit was allergic to Christmas decor? After all, last visit did not wield any sparkling trees or hanging snowflakes. Convinced the "coast was clear", Faye willingly settled into her seat as she and her friends sat to listen to "Ol' Foxy". His tale was different than last time. This one was about how he squared off against Blackbeard and his crew. Intriguing. The story was longer, and her sitting still for so long didn't help what exhaustion had started to kick in. Eventually, she nodded off, slouching down in her chair. Nobody thought to wake her after Foxy was done recalling his tales. Her own brother had stepped out to answer a call from work. That left her alone. Not for long~

A certain someone snuck his way into the Cove, taking up a seat beside her. "Aw, c'mon. Foxy's tales can't be THAT boring~"

She startled awake, finding the room empty--save for herself and the grinning bunny at her side. Horror sunk into her features, and she moved to try and flee. A firm hand around her arm stopped her. "Ah-ah. Not this time, kiddo~" His grip was readjusted, switching from her arm to hold her by the clothing at her back. He then stood, effortlessly lifting her from the floor. "The one that got away on her happiest day~" he taunted, carrying her back up the aisle of chairs. Her struggling did nothing. Fruitless. "Y'know, I was saving this for ya, earlier..." She watched as he withdrew his favorite blade from inside his vest. There was a tense silence as he held it up, admiring its shine. "...But...after some time to think it over, I may reconsider saving it for someone else." He tucked the knife away, giving her a chance to peer up at the camera mounted near the back of the room. Didn't security see this? The light was off; the camera was dead. Apparently not. "I'll be generous this time, and let ya live. But I want something in exchange," he went on, not once letting her down. "...What?" she asked, thankful that she was even still breathing. "Well, that's a secret," he chuckled, darkly. "All I want ya to do now...is tell me where ya live."

"Where I...?"

"Yep. That's all. You leave the rest up to me~"

"...I can't. I'm not supposed to."

She froze as he reached for his knife, once more. "Either you spill, or your guts do. I can always claim you were playing with it, and I was just trying to stop you~" His finger tapped the knife's handle. She hid her fear. Why did this guy need to know her address, anyway? Her silence pressed his patience, and she caught a glimpse of the blade's shine, again. She told him. Whatever it took to spare her life. When he was finally satisfied, he set her down, let her go. But before she could run for it, he held a hand to her chest, lowering his muzzle to her ear. "Our game's not over yet, lil' mouse~" He slowly stood, then turned to walk out of the Cove. She'd collapsed on the floor, sitting there until her brother returned for her.

It was a bluff. It had to be. But she'd found out that night that it wasn't. He HAD shown up in her driveway. He HAD broken in. He HAD confronted her brother, whom was trying to stop him. She HAD been present to watch the rabbit viciously slash at her brother with his blade, leaving him to bleed out. Fear gripped her as he'd turned his head slowly, locking glowing purple eyes on her, upstairs. She'd fought tears, pushed through fear, ran for someplace to hide. Yet, he'd found her, dragged her from her hiding place in the attic and into his arms. The knife was left behind, no longer needed, and she struggled in her attempt to not be ill as he purposely walked them both passed the lifeless form of her brother. An example to show her why fleeing from him was a bad idea. She hadn't known where he was taking her, nor did he let her see. He'd carried her over a shoulder, her jacket's hood pulled over her head. But when he finally put her down, her limbs were tied down with thick ropes, and he'd left her, there. In the dark. What was he planning to do to her? Why'd he go through the trouble of breaking in and killing her brother, just to kidnap her? She'd soon enough find out.

The door at the other side of the room opened, light revealing the rabbit's silhouette. He stepped in, moved to close the door after himself. Instantly, those purple eyes were glowing and locked onto her. "I did tell ya our game was not over~" he teased, slowly approaching. She didn't speak; only glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Curious to know why you're here? Ah, fine. Fine. I'll tell ya." He crouched before her. "You survived your Happiest Day. Yay! Congrats to you~ A first in such a long time, too. Oh...but I forgot to tell ya what happens if ya survive." A stitched hand rose, and she pulled away from it the best she could. A finger gently tapped her nose. "I come along and make you mine~" he spoke. "What?" Faye mumbled, uncertain of what that meant. "Ya know too much for your own good. But it wouldn't be any fun NOW to kill you. Rather, I figured there was a job you could do for me~"

"A...job? What, for not getting killed on my birthday?" Her throat was dry, irritated. He casually shrugged, "Eh, what can I say? All my other victims never made it out. But this lil' mouse DID; fled through her hole in the wall to escape. I suppose I could keep ya, in theory. Wait another year, try again. But where's the fun in that? I got something better in mind~" He stood then and walked by her. "Try again? What, you only kill kids on their birthday?" Faye paused, thinking it over. "You kill for sport," she realized. "Heheh...I knew you were a smart kid. And a smart kid like you deserves such a special task. Y'know, it...used to be my daughter's, so long ago," the rabbit carried on, too far out of her sight for her to see what he was doing. "Your daughter? You had a kid?" she wondered. "Three, actually. But all of them are gone. I have no one left. Well, except for you, now~" He eventually stepped back into view, holding something in both hands. "You, with no parents, no siblings. I, with no children, no wife. We have nothing now...but each other. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Very good care~" He reached, took hold of her glasses and removed them. Whatever he was holding, he then tried to set over her head. She struggled, resisted. Ultimately, she couldn't keep him from securing the object's straps along her jaw. Some sort of headset, likely for gaming. She whimpered, panicked. "Shhh. Hush, now. Just look at the pretty colors for a few minutes," he spoke in her ear--just before a set of headphones was placed over her ears. She was left alone, her only company in the form of a character on the headset's screen. No, not just any character, but...some darkened version of her captor. His body was a pitch-black, few details illuminated by his glowing purple eyes. The background was an ever-changing shift between greens and purples. It was all she could see. All she could hear was a smooth, eerily-calm voice speak lies to her. It was not the rabbit's cartoon voice, but his ACTUAL voice.

Promising her she'd be safe. Assuring her she'd be happy. Telling her that she no longer needed to worry, that he'd take care of everything. Ensuring her that she was loved, wanted. Convincing her that she was his DAUGHTER, that he was her FATHER. Lies! They were all lies! She wasn't going to believe it. She wasn't!

She'd shut her eyes, trying to block out the voice in her ears. For several minutes, she succeeded. For half an hour, she denied everything spoken to her. For a full hour, she rejected what was trying to be planted in her mind. It would soon be over, wouldn't it? If she could just wait long enough, hold out, he'd give up; take this thing off her head. Unfortunately, what she didn't realize was that he'd truly left her alone, that night. Although she resisted, her body eventually gave in, needing sleep. It was oddly...comforting. Soothing, even, as she finally drifted off. She would only be relieved of the device come later in the following morning, when 'SpringBonnie' returned to shut it off and pull it from her head. "Rise and shine, lil' mouse~" he greeted, rousing her from slumber. "Mmm...not yet. Just a few more minutes..." she mumbled, barely stirring in her chair. He'd set aside the device and proceeded to free her from her bindings, "Aw, c'mon, my darling. Lemme see those bright eyes of yours~" Inhaling, she finally lifted her head from her shoulder, previously light-blue eyes opening to reveal their vibrant new shade of purple. He hummed to himself, pleased. "Got a few questions for ya to answer. Real simple; nothing too difficult," he told her, crouched down to meet eye-level. "Okay..." she softly replied, still as he went about setting her glasses back on her face.

"What's your name?"

Her eyes barely narrowed in thought. Her name? What was her name? She wracked her brain, unable to come up with any...but one. "...Bonnet."

He let out a breath-like laugh. "Yes. Yes, that's right! Very good. Now, do you know who I am?" He waited patiently as she searched the face of his mask.

"SpringBonnie?" she guessed.

"Close. You could call me that, but that's not it. What is it?"

"...Glitch?"

"Oh, so close! You're half right~"

"...Glitchtrap."

"Yes. Yes, that is my name. But who am I...to YOU?"

He watched as her head lowered, a shy smile on her face. "...Daddy."

Both of his hands were clasped together. His experiment was a success! "Yes, my darling, that I am~ And do you know why I had to keep you down here like this?"

She frowned, somewhat worried as she shook her head. "It's because the public had tried to take you away from me, before. But I took you back, and kept you here to protect you. If we're not careful, they'll take you away from me, again. Just so you'll be safe, you need to stick with Daddy. Understand?" He watched her nod, seemingly curious about him. She extended a hand, nearing one side of his muzzle. He sat still, letting her touch him. He heard her begin to scratch lightly, prompting him to tilt his head toward her hand and repeatedly tap his foot on the floor. He was rewarded with her giggle as she withdrew from him. Warming up to him, was she? Good~ "Oh, you know something, lil' mouse?" he wondered, a finger against his chin. She looked at him, curiously. "A bit bare, aren't ya?" he hinted, gesturing to her. She still had her clothes, obviously, but that wasn't what he meant. She glanced down at her hands, her body. She was missing something. But what? She looked at him again, discovering what it was she was missing. No bunny ears, no muzzle, no puffy tail. "You're missing your new skin, mouse. Ah, no worry. Daddy's got you covered," he addressed, hands under her arms to lift her from the chair. Into the darkness, he carried her. Before a full mirror, he set her down. A gift box was soon enough handed to her. Their surroundings still dark, she could only see half of his body and his glowing eyes in what light there was. Still, she accepted the gift and opened it. Inside was another costume suit. Fitted to her size, its 'skin' was a pastel pink, its upper body a burgundy "shirt" with a purple heart at its center. Its waist sported a skirt of burgundy and white, pastel pink legs ending with three-toed feet of the same shade. Its toes were all purple, as were the fingers of the costume's hands. It didn't take her long to put it on, checking herself over in the mirror. It hugged her body, a pink and white bunny tail poking out from her skirt. "Just one last piece," the rabbit--her father--said as she readjusted the neck of her suit. Sensing him behind her, she looked up, stilling herself as he set something else over her head. A mask, similar to his own, but pastel pink instead of gold. Purple "fur" was nestled between its bent ears, which were also tipped with purple. Its half-closed eyes were feminine, a similar shade of purple that her father shared. Unlike his wide grin, hers had a small purple muzzle, sporting a moving jaw that she gave a quick testing. As she adjusted the mask, she saw him kneel behind her, hands on her shoulders. "You're just like your daddy, now~" he cooed, briefly tickling her. She covered her muzzle with both hands as her laughter calmed. The larger bunny stood, taking a moment to check that he still had a knife on his person.

"Come along, Bonnet. We've some new friends to make at the restaurant~"

She grasped her skirt to curtsy, straightening out of it as he offered his other hand.

She didn't hesitate to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some say if you manage to survive an encounter with the infamous golden rabbit, he'll make you a part of his own little family...in other ways~
> 
> In this instance, he turns Faye into Bonnet. Forever after purposed to help him lure children to a ghastly fate. When the insane corrupts the normal, I suppose.
> 
> I'd opted to type this up rather than work on '404'. (I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!) But I hope it turned out pretty good. Bits and pieces were lost in the process, so I had to re-type some sections. This was a fun little idea that had taken root, and I just played with it. Seriously, what happens to those victims that survive Afton's ambush? Were there ever any? How far would he go to keep them quiet?
> 
> Well, apparently, he'd hunt them down, kill their loved ones, and kidnap them for brainwashing! Say 'hello' to MY interpretation of Bonnet.


End file.
